discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThelemaDiscord
Keep up the good work like your edit to the Pant-Shitting 101 page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five. Miley Spears (talk) 07:15, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :The welcome above is actually by Miley's bot, but welcome. I'm not sure I understand what Pant-Shitting 101 is, but will look at it again when I'm not sober. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:51, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :I am Miley Spears so here's a real welcome. Is the Crowley part really from Crowley or just made up? I like the empty brain quote. Where's that from? The article's rough now so I'm putting a construction tag on it but come back and work on it some more! And us other spags may do that too! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:44, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Greetings, Miley. :Yes, the Crowley quote is real. :If you have an email address, I can send you the Liber. I think it's Liber 51. Pdf format. As it turns out, there were seven discordians throughout the past few thousand years who reincarnated in different human forms, and each was given one seventh of the knowledge of fair Atlantis. This Liber is a compilation of all of their secret meetings that took place in the Astral. :Good idea, Pipe Hilde! I would recommend you look at this page while not sober, as I include almost all natural entheogens, alkaloid, terpine, libation and otherwise, into my daily diet. I feel when one has removed the "need" for drugs, one can use them totally to one's own advantage, and to the advantage of the entire Universe. Crowley actually expressed these ideas in two of his Libers, "The Fountain of Hyacinth," and "Diary of a Drug Feind." Though I actually came to this realization years after reading these books, and it made a lot of sense to me. :One day, while tooting H, C, drinking, and smoking, (also on some good Dancing Bear blotter,) I decided I had been doing them so long, (~12-~20 years, depending on the sacrament,) that I didn't "need" to do them anymore. I experimented with staying off everything, or one thing, or combinations of things, months at a time, and realized I can use them successfully in my work if I don't act like one of the greedy children that claw and bite at Mother Nature, (Eris,) as she gently nudges them off her 40,000 foot high nest. The only thing one can really do is grow wings. Or is one to attempt to fashion a pair out of wax and feather after one hits the ground? :Crowley wrote, "We have tamed the wild lightening, after all; shall we run from a packet of powder?" So yeah, I would look at this page while enlightened in some way. :Love is the Law; :Love under Will :Hail Eris! :All Hail Discordia!! :ThelemaDiscord (talk) 14:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I hope you come back and edit some more! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I have been meaning to, just have some ideas connecting themelves. :-) ::ThelemaDiscord (talk) 09:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Pant-Shitting 101 I appreciate your editing. Unfortunately, this article had a construction tag and was due for review for deletion two months ago. It's being proposed for deletion at Category_talk:Articles_Greyface_wants_abolished#Pant-Shitting_101. Feel free to express your opinion there. And don't worry if you don't see this in time; if it gets removed from main space I or someone else will move it to your user space where you can work on it at your leisure. It could become a fine article in time. I hope you come back and edit some more! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you came back and edited! Unfortunately, the WTF tag didn't make it clear that it shouldn't be removed until after a vote (we usually give it a week). I put the tag back and I'll edit it to make that clear. Your vote and comments are welcome at http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Articles_Greyface_wants_abolished. And keep on editing! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) As per consensus, I moved the article to http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThelemaDiscord/Pant-Shitting_101 You can edit it there at your leisure. When you feel it is ready for mainspace, you might want to ask an admin their opinion first. That isn't required, and is just a suggestion. Hope you come back soon! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC)